1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple screwdriver pen.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to provide a "pen" that contains a number of writing implements that can be selected in turn and are contained in a common cylindrical housing that fits and clips conveniently in a breast pocket, for example. Typically a pencil and ink implement may be provided, or say three different coloured ink implements, in the one housing. The selected implement is then pushed forward and out of one end of the housing and held in position for use. When the writing is finished, the selected implement is retracted into the housing, the "multiple pen" is replaced in a breast pocket, and is readily available for subsequent use.
It has been proposed to use the mechanical arrangement of such multiple writing implements to provide a set of small screwdrivers, herein referred to as a "screwdriver pen", in which the cylindrical housing contains two or more different screwdriver heads that can be selectively partially exposed out of one end of the housing and retracted wholly within the housing when not in use. The requirements for screwdriving, especially the mechanical strength for resisting relative longitudinal and rotational movement of the screwdriver heads and the housing in use, are significantly different to those required for a writing implement. This means that a straight-forward adaption of the writing pen mechanical arrangements do not provide a satisfactory configuration for a screwdriver pen and so far proposed screwdriver pens have not been generally commercially successful probably for this reason.